Actions and Reactions
by BreakableArtist
Summary: Every action has an equal and opposite reaction. As Kagome finally taps into her true strength as a Miko and her pure soul starts to end the mistrust and hatred of youkai and hanyou alike Naraku grows even more powerful, which unknown to him is exactly what the group wants. Inuyasha/Kagome Miroku/Sango
1. Chapter 1

Actions and Reactions

Every action has an equal and opposite reaction. As Kagome finally taps into her true strength as a Miko and her pure soul starts to end the mistrust and hatred of youkai and hanyou alike Naraku grows even more powerful, which unknown to him is exactly what the group wants. Inuyasha/Kagome Miroku/Sango

I do not own Inuyasha

It was as ordinary of a day as it could get in the Sengoku Jidai. Kagome couldn't believe that it had already been a year that she had been traveling between the two times. She was forever stuck between the two, apart of both an neither at the same time. After a few months Kagome and her mother had decided it was best if they pulled her out of public school and homeschooled her instead. Her grandfather was to the point that he was using more and more obscure diseases and the school was bound to find out. Her new schooling was wonderful, her mama paid for the year and as long as all of all of her required assignments were completed and sent in through her online school everything was fine. This meant she didn't need to return home as much. She still carried her huge bag filled ith books and printed out assignments. When she returned home about once a month she would stay for about a week to send in assignments, contact teachers if she needed help and recieve new work. It was the perfect schooling option for a time traveling miko.

Kagome still hadn't told Inuyasha of her true feelings, Kikyo still roamed the earth with a piece of her soul and it wasn't fair to Inuyasha to make him choose. Kikyo was his first love and in his mind he owed so much to friends told her all the time that he cared but doubted them, how could she compete? Kikyo was a strong woman who could defend herself. How many times had Inuyasha almost died because she couldn't protect herself? She told herself it wasn't important, that she was by his side as a friend and their journey was far more important than her feelings for the gruff hanyou.

Inuyasha's group had encountered a couple of low level youkai that hadn't even been worth mentioning, there were no new rumors of Shikon fragments and still the hanyou, Inuyasha had pushed them past sunset in teir search. To say the group was exhausted was an understatement. They had traveled quickly, Miroku, Shippo and Sango riding the firecat Kirara and Kagome on Inuyasha's back. Once Iuyasha had finally decided to stop they had all collapsed in the soft grass, even Kirara laid splayed out in the grass for a few moments before transforming to her kitten self.

Inuyasha yelled an order at Kirara to watch the group while he hunted and the cat let out a soft mew or complaint before once again transforming. The humans slowly got to work setting up camp. The girls and shippo gathered wood while Miroku set up a barrier for the night. As the group had gathered more and more of the jewel there was no such thing as too careful. Unknown to her friends Kagome looked on in envy, she knew she should be able to help the monk but truth be told she hadn't a clue on how to create a barrier. However with how much they traveled Kagome hadn't been able to get any time to ask Miroku or Kaede to help her.

The girls walked into camp just as Inuyasha was seen bounding back with a boar slung over his shoulder. True to his word he had always brought back his kills already gutted after a new to the era Kagome had about gotten sick while doing so. Shippo let out a yel of kitsune bi at the wood and lit the fire for the group. Preperation for dinner was a quiet affair. Everyone in the group was exhausted, even Kagome who usually carried a good deal of their conversations. Lately she had a great deal on her mind but knew she needed to let the group in on it. It was bad for the jewel for it to be exposed to her feelings as of late and knew if the group agreed to her plan she would feel much better. She decided to breech the easiest topic today. She cleared her throat and began, "**Guys, i've been thinking. We've all seen what happens when Inuyasha is purified, he turns human but his youki regenerates and soon he is back to his old self ." **Next to her the grumpy hanyou growled and it spurred her to get to the point. **"Well it would just stand to reason that, that it is the reason we have not been able to defeat Naraku. He feels his youki dimminishing and he retreats, and distracts us with his hoard of youkai and reincarnations."** Realization dawned on the other member of the group with spiritual powers "**Lady Kagome, are you suggesting that his human side is giving him the strength to not be defeated here, as he knows purification will not work on himself? It has been the only way we have thought to defeat him before this, his regenerative powers are so extreme simply killing him has not been possible." **Kagome nodded, answering the monk "**Yes and if we allow him to cast out his humanity be being overrun with demons we should actually find it easier to defeat him" **

Inuyasha let out a bitter laugh beliving it to be an awful idea at first, and Sango chimmed in before he could say something rude. "**I had never thought of that myself. While Naraku is busy bringing himself closer to destruction we must train and prepare. We have been separated in the past during battle and alone our skills can not defeat him, especially if we are worring about each of our friends weaknesses." **Kagome lowered her head, she knew that she was the weakness of the group although it went unnoticed by the group who were now excited now that they were beginning to form an actual plan.

Now Inuyasha saw the possibilities and nodded, however he kept himself out of the conversation. _If Kagome can master her spiritual powers we would have a chance. She could keep herself safe in a barrier while firing away and we wouldn't all have half our attention keeping her safe. Besides, the bastard is getting stronger all the time anyway while we run ourselves ragged getting shards, we'll let him do the hard work._

Oblivious to Inuyasha's thought process Sango talked away, "**Houshi-sama, we must find a way for Kagome and you to store your spiritual powers, we always tire during battle of course and Naraku is able to overwhelm us with sheer numbers of his hoard alone. If we are also able to somehow imbed our other weapons with spiritual energy I will be of much greater use. I may cut off a leg of his but he grows it back in moments. If we can seal some spiritual energy in my Hiraikotsu he will not be able to do so Together we are muc stronger and we must combine our strengths in battle." **

With the group in a cheerful mood Kagome asked Miroku for the help she had been wanting for quite a while. "**Miroku, would you be willing to help me train? I would like to know how to better control my spiritual power, if I am without my bow I am no help and I don't want you guys to have to worry about me so much althought I do appreciate it." **

** "Of course Kagome, I would be honored to be your teacher although there are some differences in a Monk and Miko's use of their power. I can teach you how to be more effective in battle but Kaede would be the one to ask as far as healing is concerned."**

Kagome was in a considerably better mood afterward and over the evening the entire group felt their spirits rise, with a new hope for defeating him instead of wandering aimlessly the group felt refreshed and not near as run down. As the group got ready to bed down Inuyasha spoke up "**Oi Monk, how is Naraku gonna turn himself into a demon anyway, that's his reason to collect the shards after all" **

"**I can see a couple options however I am not certain since Naraku came to be by a different means than other Hanyou. There is a possibility that we can simply force him into a transformed state as what happens to you my friend. There is also the possibilty as he absorbs more youkai it will overwhelm his human soul"**

Inuyasha made an affirmative "Hmm" noise as he considered whatthe monk had to say, this too theiy would need to investigate. Either way their plan had its pros. Naraku would absorb lesser demons and minimize the damage done to villages by them, no longer would their group be exhausted and potentially gain nothing from weeks of travel. As he kept watch that night he thought things over.

The next morning the group altered their course for the taijiya village. There they would set up a temporary home base and be able to train. Upon further discussion it was decided that Kagome and Miroku would get sets of clothing like Sango's. Miroku would need to give up being a monk upon marrying Sango so it was as good a time as any for him to learn another profession. Kagome needed all the extra protection she could get and her times clothing were not suited for battle. Since Sango's village also housed the shikon jewel for a time and had extensive knowledge of Midorikol it was a good place to try and research a way to store spiritual energy for later.

The group traveled quickly but at a much slower pace than the day before ensuring they would have a bit of time to get started on their new project when they made camp. By Inuyasha and Sangos calculations it should take around two days to reach the taijiya's old home.

Around lunchtime everyone's stomachs growled in complaint but none were eager to stop. Kagome gave a light tap on her friend's shoulder and quietly voiced her opinion, "**Why don't we just make camp a bit earlier today instead, I know you don't like stopping for us pathetic humans" **she said it jokingly and Inuyasha picked up on it "**Keh you just want longer to gossip tonight." **He turned from Kagome and yelled at their other companions on the fire cat above them "**Oi! Here that? No lunchbreak but we're stopping early!" **Their companions nodded in agreement and the duration of their day was rather quiet. However this did not mean the group went hungry. The did stop for a few minutes as Kagome dug through her huge pack and dug out enough of her granola bars to tide the group over and dispensed them to her friends. Once everyone had their snack they set off again.

This gave Inuyasha some time to think uninteruppted, _The kit needs to start pulling his weight too. I was only a little older when I had to fend for myself. He needs some new clothes too and I am damn sure not going to put him in some exterminator armor. Damn group breaks enough laws of nature just traveling together. Kagome is always replacing his stuff at villages, he even burns the damn things off with his own kitsune bi! He needs firerat clothes... Wonder if that old geezer Totosai knows anything and while we're there I''ll see if the old man thinks he''s ready for a real youkai weapon. _

With that in mind he yelled at the group "**Guys Shippo and" **, startling Miroku who was in deep thought as well. It was humorous but disasterous for the monk. In his startled state he lost balance on the neko and about fell off, grabbing for anything he could he latched onto Sango's sash. Thinking tha monk was making a grab for her Sango robotically took hiraikotsu and jabbed backward, knocking the monk off of the fire cat complately. As he fell Miroku called out "**SANGO! Do you no longer wish to bear"** His yell was brought to an end as she realized her mistake and Kirara swooped down, grabbing the monk by his robes and carried him like a cub for a few moments before setting down. Gathering themselves Miroku answered Inuyasha as he climbed back on Kirara and a whispered apology was heard from Sango, "**Ah Inuyasha what was it you wished to discuss?" **

Now that their friend was no longer in any danger Kagome let out a small giggle as Inuyasha let his new plans be known. "**Well lets get going Kirara nobody died. I WAS saying Shippo and I will be making a trip to Totosai while you wimpy humans are at Sango's village." **Hearing the good news Shippo Jumped down from a now flying Kirara and landed with ease on Inuyasa's shoulder "**Really Inuyasha? Am I gonna get a big sword I can swing around?" **Inuyasha shook his head, **"You'll get whatever the old geezer makes for you got that? If he takes a fang from me you'd better be damn grateful too." **The kit understood the unspoken words, Inuyasha may be irratable and a real jerk but he looked at the young kit as his own as much as Kagome did. By stepping up and having Totosai forge him something he was furter letting anyone know that the kit was under his protection. He answered Inuyasha excitedly **"I'll train real hard Inuyasha. I won't even eat any of your ramen and i'll stop calling you a jerk so much. What do you think Totosai will make for me, will I get a top that transforms to be huge and takes out a whole bunch of demons?" **The kit went on for a few minutes more before the hanyou's patience came to an end, **SHUT UP OR YOU WON'T GO AT ALL!" **Shippo didn't even say he was being mean, he just shut his mouth, although the excited twitching of his tails didn't even stop, even after they had stopped and made camp for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Three days later at the taijiya village Inuyasha was preparing to leave. **"Inuyasha, I want you to watch the Jewel. It will be safer with you." **Kagome removed the necklace with the small vial from her neck and handed them to Inuyasha. She was a bit ashamed, if she had learned to master her powers before this she wouldn't need to give him the jewel. Inuyasha bowed his head and she put the necklace on him. A quick whiff of her scent and his suspicions were confirmed, this must be why his normally joyful Kagome had been quiet lately. **"Hey, Kagome. You could blast most youkai to dust with one of your arrows. It ain't our fault your time hasn't got a clue what a real miko is. Mikoku is gonna train you anyway." **The young miko broke out into a huge grin and launched herself at the hanyou, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. It was a very rare occurrence she could get an actual compliment from Inuyasha, well one that wasn't half an insult and said in a rude way. "**Come back safe Inuyasha. I'll see you in, what a week?" **Iuyashas cheeks turned pink after he had let that comment to Kagome slip a little more nicely than he originally meant. **"Oi what are you doing? i'll be fine alright?" **He sounded gruff but wrapped his arms around Kagome and took a discrete whiff of her hair._ Maybe being nice ain't so bad if I get a hug, not that i'd ever let Kagome know. _A couple moments later the two separated and Inuyasha yelled "**Come on runt, time's wasting!" **Shippo ran over to Inuyasha on all fours and jumped onto Inuyasha's shoulders. As the two left, running toward Totosai, Shippo waved and yelled his goodbyes to the group.

Never one to waste time around Sango had already left to pay her respects to her fallen comrades and to give her friends a couple of moments alone with Miroku following, giving a small blessing to Sango's people. When Inuyasha had left Miroku had returned to Kagome while Sango went further into the village to gather supplies for their future training and journey. With nobody around to potentially embarrass his friend Miroku addressed Kagome, "**Lady Kagome, may I suggest that I also help to train you in your spiritual powers, We can begin in that hut immediately if you'd like? It will be quieter and easier for you to concentrate." **Kagome narrowed her eyes at the monk, making sure it wasn't a ploy to make a pass at her before nodding and retreating into the hut. She was very grateful for the help, she wanted to be able to contribute to the group and if she asked around Inuyasha she was sure she'd hear insults. Sango wouldn't mean to say anything rube but she was sure that besides herself, Sango had only met fully trained Mikos that had o struggle at all controlling themselves. Shippo would try to be nice but often the small kit didn't think about what he said. Besides who would be able to learn such a mentally draining skill with everyone hovering?

Miroku sat in the hut with his legs crossed and began, "**Now, I know that your arrows hold vast amounts of spiritual power and you have no problem with that but are you able to focus them in other ways? Are you able to channel your powers into other objects or coax it into the palms of your hands" **Miroku demonstrated by closing his eyes and taking calm slow breaths, in time with his breathing he created a blue glow to his hands and then cupped his hands toward each other creating a small sphere of spiritual energy. Once he accomplished this he had his energy return to his sat opposite of him and blushed as she shook her head in the negative at his questions.** "N-No. I don't even think about it with my arrows, it just happens. When I'm really scared sometimes the energy come out of my hand at a youkai though."** She watched Miroku with intensity, vaguely thinking that she had Seen Kikyo do the same at one point and it took less concentration. Miroku nodded, through watching her in battle he had assumed as much.** "That is quite alright, from my understanding of your time Miko's are no longer necessary correct? As i'm sure you noticed what I showed you is no simple task for myself. Monks are taught to channel our holy powers into different objects and we use spirituality charged ofudas written for different purposes to help channel our power. Rarely do we direct our holy powers as I showed you."** With a nod from Kagome he resumed **"Now we shall start with something simple. I merely want you to close your eyes and concentrate on finding your spiritual energy within." **The young miko nodded and altered her position to that of Miroku's when he meditated. _Come on Kagome, all you have to do is find it. But what am I looking for? How do I know when I find it? _Sensing Kagome's troubles Mikoku spoke "**You will find what you seek residing with your heart. In addition to pumping blood your heart pumps your spiritual powers through your body. From there you can coax your energy through different parts of your self and from there outside your body. You will not feel this however until you unlock your mind. Think of using your power in battle and how it goes to your hand, to your arrow and to ultimatly purify something." **

Kagome listened carefully and focused on thoughts of their battles and then all at once she could feel it. It was everywhere in her body, she just hadn't known what it was before. She lifted a hand to feel her pulse and also felt the gentle ebb and flow of her spiritual power flow through her. Miroku nodded although it went unnoticed by Kagome **"Good, now we shall go outside and you will grab your bow. Draw an arrow but do not fire. I want you to take the energy you put into your arrows naturally and draw it back into your body. From there you can then learn to put more or less energy into something, to defeat a lesser youkai will not require near as much energy as something more. Also if you give energy to something else, say a sword you will need to learn to keep energy flowing into it as it then goes to the youkai you battle and when you are finished you wouldn't want to waste that energy by simply releasing it. Spiritually charged objects will keep this charge for a time, as you have seen as your arrow flies toward your target. You can put your energy into anything, say a rock and if you leave it somewhere that rock will keep that energy for a time. However it is like a fire, without someone to tend to it it will go out. That is why we renew out blessings on things, over time that powers faded." **

Outside Kagome listened intently, very grateful for all the help that Miroku was giving, even if he was a little long winded. She did as instructed but found that drawing that energy within herself again was easier said than done. It seemed to be anchored to her arrow and was very unwilling to return to herself. Miroku stood patiently nearby as she struggled and sweat began to form on her brow. **"That energy is closest to your hand, focus on it returning to you and then think of it flowing back to your heart where it is stored" **With a renewed determination Kagome furrowed her brow and slowly her pink arrow dimmed until it was it's normal color. "**I did it!" **she exclaimed with a huge smile.

Over the course of the afternoon Miroku explained different uses of holy power and the basic philosophy in mastering her powers. He especially went into great detail on how spiritual energy could be used in healing but that it was a complicated process and very draining on the Miko. He knew though that if Kagome could at least learn the basics of healing their group would be far better off.

On the other side of the village Sango and Kirara were busy gathering supplies. Kirara had transformed to her larger form to help carry things while Sango shifted through various huts, murmuring words of gratitude for her fallen comrades that now donated their material possessions to a great cause. Much had been destroyed when Naraku had her village eliminated but thankfully many things she needed were intact. In the absence of anyone to guard things many swords and knives had been stolen but many other things remained. Common villagers had no idea how to properly wield a taijiya's more specialized weapons and had no use at all for the many powders, masks and hides. She was on the search for hides that would form her companions armor. Dragon hides were best, as she wore but very difficult to come by and her village never kept them in stock because of it. Her fellow taijiya had never killed without reason and when they did they used all parts they could. A good portion of their training was actually on youkai behavior, knowledge prevented fear and with that knowledge they could properly access if the youkai was an actual threat to humans. Instead of a dragon she was able to locate several hides of snake youkai that would do well. They would have some give to them to maximize movement and still be nice and strong. She also managed to find a short sword for Kagome and a sickle for Miroku. Part of being a good warrier was having more than one weapon you relied on. Kagome needed something for hand to hand combat as well as the monk. Without their spiritual powers both could be a liability. Miroku had proven his worth but a staff just didn't cut it sometimes.

She had returned to her companions to see Kagome confidently putting her energy into her arrow and then returning it to herself and she was surprised to see that her younger companion did not appear to be particularly tired either. "**Wonderful job Kagome! We will have to see if you can put your energy into other things soon! Come let me get you measured." **With a nod from Miroku she followed Sango into the hut who was waiting with a measuring tape from Kagome's time. She quickly measured Kagome in a number of places, the armor would be tight but not overly so so precision was necessary. **"How are you with sewing Kagome? Will you be able to help me with these?" **Kagome took a hold of one of the hides and frowned, she had sewn but never anything like this, **"I can sew but I've only worked with cloth from my time, never anything like this." "There's a first for anything, i'm sure you'll be able to get the hang of it." **Sango drew a shaky breath, with Kagomes measurements taken it was Mirokus turn and she was sure the letch would take things out of context. "**Kagome, will you send houshi-sama in?" **Once the two had switched positions in the hut Sango blushed furiously as she explained everywhere she would need a measurement and showed him the pen and paper Kagome had left to write everything down stressing to be very accurate with his measurements. She exited the hut to give the monk some privacy where she was greeted by a giggling Kagome, in her embarrassment se snapped at her friend "**Oh you know the pervert would of been impossible if I had done it, besides he needs to disrobe for measurements and it isn't proper" **Kagome stopped giggling, "**I was just going to tease, I know you are two are to be wed and you are still so shy" **A look from her friend and the subject was dropped.

That evening the smaller group ate ramen and prepared for the night, the sun had already started to set and it was a dangerous time to wander into the forest to hunt. Without Inuyashas superior senses they would need to be careful. Tomorrow, they could fish or hunt for a proper meal. Since the eradication of Sango's people many lesser youkai had moved into the area without something stronger to keep their numbers in check and they were at risk for an attack. At Miroku's suggestion Miroku and Kagome set up a couple barriers so they would be safe, or rather Miroku did the work and Kagome observed. They used ofudas to anchor the barriers around both huts and Kagome watched with great interest. Barriers that Miroku set always lasted with something to anchor them. Without an anchor, a good deal on concentration was needed to keep them in place. Even barriers between monks and mikos were different. Mikos often used their arrows to set the parameters of a barrier but it was not permanent she had learned. Binding words on ofudas bound the spiritual energy to them, these could hold for months before the spiritual energy faded from them. Of course this was in the est of situations and barriers would deteriorate much quicker if they were attacked. However, the spiritual energy that was bound to an ofuda could not be recalled. The energy given to an arrow or another could on the other hand.

The smaller group bedded down for the night. Kirara stayed in her larger form between the two huts to keep an eye on her companions. She understood that in the absence of their normal leader she had the strongest senses and could alert her mistress to any danger. The fire cat slept lightly that night, her hair on end, always ready for an attack.

Not all was as calm for Inuyasha and Shippo however, without the threat of a larger pack, two of which had spiritual powers the duo had numerous encounters with demons who sought to empower themselves with the fragments of the Shikon jewel. The two were currently covered in boar blood from ears to tail and even Inuyasha who avoided baths at almost all cost grumbled about finding a stream to bathe in.

"**Bastards, thinking they can get the jewel just cuz a hanyou and kit have the damn thing. Hella nasty boar shoulda smelled the pack of rats that tried before him. What are you doing still on me anyway, dangers over get off."**

He plucked the small kit off his shoulders by his tail and dumped him unceremoniously on the ground. Instantly the kit was on his feet and the two were in the midst of an argument.

"**Hey! I'm just a kid, that's mean Inuyasha! Kagome always carries me." **

"**Yeah and look where it got you, what are you, half lard youaki."**

""**Don't call me fat!" **

"**Just did brat"**

"**You're the jerk! Take it back!" **

"**Shut up before I thump you"**

With a huff and a crossing of his tiny arms Shippo shut up and fell in line behind Inuyasha. _Big meanie, I thought he'd be nicer to me now since he's bringing me to Totosai. Guess I was wrong. I miss Kagome _He let out a little sniffle and wiped his nose.

In front of him Inuyasha let out a growl of frustration. He was irritated at the little runt with no Kagome to intervene, hella nasty smelling from the youkai gunk all over them and if he was completely honest he missed the wench. She was at least fun to argue with when he needed to let off some steam and he didn't feel guilty like this. She always knew when they were actually arguing and when he was just frustrated with everything else. Not for the first time he was reminded that he took her for granted at times. She was clumsy, annoying, loudmouthed and could sit him but she also was the most kind hearted person on the planet and held their group together.

Inuyasha looked down to Shippo and frowned, realizing without Kagome around he'd actually have to explain himself a little at least. **"Hey runt, it ain't like that... I'm just pissed off about having boar brains on me. Besides you'll never hold your own if you can't keep up on your own. Now come on, walking like lazy humans ain't gonna get us to a stream before my nose drops off. "**

Shippo had to scramble to keep up as the larger half demon ran off. He realized he was going easy on him though and he was running alongside Inuyasha without having to struggle **"Does this mean we're gonna get to wash the stink off?"**

"**Yeah runt now sniff. What do you smell?" **

"**Boar, rats, sweat"**

"**Oi! Besides that! Make some use of that nose of yours" **

"**There's some deer around, boar. HEY!" **

Shippo let out his yell just as Inuyasha's foot caught him and knocked him face first in the dirt

"**I told you to tell me things besides that!" **

"**I smelled regular boar you impatient dog and they smell scared" **

"**Keh they should after we tore up their youkai cousins. Now why would a bunch of animals be gathered in one place?" **Inuyasha was going about it in a roundabout way by not telling him but he was helping the kit. The runt had gotten so used to relying on everyone else in the group he didn't pay near enough attention to his surroundings.

"**Food? Oh WATER! GOOD A BATH!" **

Inuyasha nodded and soon enough a stream came into view. Suddenly the kit wasn't near as slow and was letting out a childish squeal... Entirely too much like a human's as the sound had hurt his sensitive ears. The kit took off ahead of Inuyasha and discarded his clothes in the blink of an eye before jumping in.

"**Oi Shippo! Pick up your damn clothes and wash them too, they reek." **

Inuyasha stripped down as well, setting Tessaiga on the bank as he went to work scrubbing the stink out, a little ways downstream Shippo did the same. When he was finished he shook himself dry and squeezed what moisture he could from the fabric. He pulled his hakama back on and yelled over to the kit again who was hurrying to dress as well. **"Go get a fire started, i'll come back with some fish" **Inuyasha looked over to see Shippo hauling a monstrous amount of wood for his size and he scampered off into the brush again. Inuyasha had enough fish for the two of them and returned to the wood pile, calling for the kit. **"We ain't stopping for the day, you've already got enough wood for halfway through the night"** Shippo dropped his next load of wood and ran back, "**"But i'm tired!"** "**Just light the fire"** Shippo's kitsune bi lit the fire and soon the two had eaten and were on their way again. To get rid of the runts whining Inuyasha caved and carried him for a distance.

The remainder of their afternoon passed relatively quietly. They had small arguments between themselves but luckily the youkai in the area had gotten the idea that the hanyou and his young youkai companion were not to be trifled with. According to Inuyasha they should reach Totosia's dwelling by nightfall the following day, if all went well that was.

That evening they stopped traveling just before nightfall, Inuyasha hadn't wasted a single moment of available traveling time. Dinner had happened in much the same fashion for the two, Inuyasha caught and cooked it all the while grumbling that they hadn't brought ramen while Shippo prepared the fire. However once dinner had passed Shippo didn't have a clue what to, Inuyasha was up in a tree as he normally slept but without Kagome or her sleeping bag Shippo didn't know where to bed down. From his perch Inuyasha smelled the slight distress coming off the small fox in waves and made a hand gesture to come on over and a grunt to get his attention. He'd done said his fair share of nice stuff today. If the kid wanted to sleep with him he woudn't turn him down but wasn't going to invite him over either.

Shippo looked over to the sound and tried to follow Inuyasha. His branch was far to high for a kit his size to jump and so he attempted to climb, his small claws got a good grip on the tree but his back paws were not meant to climb at all. After several failed attempts and just as many plops on his butt he did a fair imitation of Inuyashas growl. From above Inuyasha let out a small chuckle, this wasn't something the kit would be able to do without thinking about it and he knew it. Finally a small pop noise was heard as Shippo transformed into his pink bubble and floated up to his branch. Within minutes of landing on the branch Shippo had snuggled down and was asleep. Even though he could not sense anything nearby Inuyasha stayed up the majority of the night just in case. Tomorrow they would reach Totosai the sooner they got there the sooner he would see Kagome again.

**A/N: **I will be trying to post a chapter every couple of days, so you guys won't need to wait very long between them. As always I appreciate reviews, follows and favorites. It lets me know i'm doing a good job and that my story is being enjoyed so far.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Just as Inuyasha predicted they reached the old man's forge a couple hours till dark the following day. A deafening sneeze followed by a string of curses was what alerted the old sword smith to their presence. The old man had one of the worst locations, of this Inuyasha as sure. The stink of the volcano was enough to make the hanyou's head spin and the heat in the ground was enough to make him uncomfortable. Totosai stuck his head out of the cave and scratched his head "**Broke your fathers fang again have you?" **A snarl was his response "**Look ya old geezer I ain't here for me, i'm here for the runt. I wanted to know if you knew where I could get a set a set of fire rat clothes for him and he needs a weapon made." **

Clanging was heard as Totosai set down whatever it was he was working on and properly addressed his company. He scratched his chin "**Who is this pipsqueak?"** Shippo drew himself up to his full heigh on Inuyashas shoulder "**I'm Shippo and I am not a pipsqueak I'm a kid" **

All at once Totosai seemed to be completely distracted and once again showed that he was a bit senile. "**"So you've finally taken a mate Inuyasha. I didn't think you had it in you."**

"**Totosai! This is the fox kit that our group... Oh forget it! The clothes old man the clothes! A weapon too, brat ain't ready for a sword though." **

"**Clothes? I'm not a seamstress." **

Inuyasha growled low in his throat and whacked the old man on the head "**I never said you were! I asked if you KNEW of someone. What about a weapon, what's the answer?" **His patience was increasingly becoming thinner, if he wasn't the best damn one around he was sure people would run from miles away. He wasn't sure how anyone could put up with him for a length of time, not even Mo Mo.

"**Oh that's right, of course I know of someone. Ayane. She's a uh... A spider youkai that's right, she is said to weave the finest kimonos a being can create." **Totosai rattled of his response then stared down Shippo and Inuyasha, hopefully thinking of something to forge for Shippo.

"**Well old man, where can we find her?" **

"**Who?" **

Totosai recieved another whack on the head as he became more angry. "**This Ayane woman! The spider! Where the hell is she?" **

"**Oh Ayane, i've heard a lot about her you know? She lives in a cave just a day north of here. She is certainly an eccentric short, I wouldn't bring your human friends there. She might eat them." **

Shippo and Inuyasha shivered at the thought, they both remembered the spider heads and how creepy they had been. However it was their only lead for a protective kimono for Shippo.

"**I'll need fangs from each of you for Shippo here so open up." **

Minutes later, both Shippo and Inuyahsa were nursing their mouths, both top fangs had been removed from each of them. Inuyasha knew better than to ask Totosai what he was up to, it would only cause another headache. Since it was already late Inuyasha decided the two would make camp by Totosai for the night then set out the next morning. For dinner that night he had Shippo tag alone with him as he hunted, he was showing Shippo the basics of tracking and distinguishing between different prey. A child Shippo's size had no business going after anything larger than a rabbit. Inuyasha used his small size to their advantage as well once they had found a burrow containing a pair.

"**Alright runt, you're gonna get in there and flush them from the den. I'll take it from there." **

"**What if there's something else there to?" **

**"All thats there are two scared rabbits now help catch dinner. If youdon't trust my nose use your own" **

Shippo took a discrete sniff of the air just outside the den and nodded. He slid into the den with ease. It was apparent that it had been a den for something much larger at one point. The entrance was small but inside the den he was easily able to stand and walk towards the smellof the two rabbits. Hearing faint noises he rushed towards the back on all fours. Before he even made it to them the rabbits were whipping past them and outside the den. A second later he heard two panicked squeaks and then nothing.

Their meal was eaten in silence, both taking much longer to eat than normal as they babied their sore mouths. By this time Shippo's new fangs had already broke the gums and were coming in while Inuyasha still had only gums. They slept in the branches of a dead tree that night, even though they were a good couple of miles from the forge the ground was still too warm to comfortably sleep on.

Kagome roused the next morning slowly, the first thing to awaken being her ears. It was very quite, in fact it was completely silent. She found it strange but merely thought it must just be earlier than she normally woke, and she was safely inside the hut. She cracked one eye open at first and glanced over, Sango must have already woken up as there was not a trace of her in the hut. With one eye adjusted to the light the opened both and sat up, stretching upward. Kagome stood and moved to walk out of the hut only to be lightly repelled.

Panic hit and she called out, "**Miroku! Miroku, help! I've been trapped!" **She grabbed a stone from the fire pit and pushed her energy into it, once it glowed pink she hit the barrier with it. This time she was pushed back onto her butt, she was quickly becoming more frightened when her friends did not come to her aid.

Her friends sat nearby finishing an early breakfast of rice and fish that Kirara had unexpectantly caught for them. **"Houshi-sama what was the meaning of doing that to poor Kagome? I don't think she is ready." **Miroku chuckled after he had finished a bite, "**My dear Sango, I had too, the fact of the matter is that although we have stopped searching for our enemies they still seek us. As long as Kagome panics her miko energy will be unstable and unable to break my barrier. All she needs to do is focus. I expect she will be out soon." **Sang nodded but looked apprehensive, she felt a little deceitful doing this to her companion but knew it was for the best. For the next few minutes they could faintly here Kagome yell and be pushed back from the barrier then nothing.

_Focus Kagome, your friends must be in danger if they aren't helping, ou've got to get yourself out! _Kagome sat down in the middle of her hut turned prison cell and reached out eith her thoughts. She brushed her senses against the barrier and found it held no malice and now that she wasn't actively trying to breech it it didn't push against her. She lightly prodded around for weak spots, discovering a couple things, it had been a monk to trap here. Ofudas anchored the barrier and she found they were not evenly found the area where the Ofudas were furthest apart, the weak point and grabbed her rock from befor_e. _She also realized that the barrier was not all that strong, she should be able to break it. She charged her rock with a good deal of energy and picked up another, doing the same. She hurled one, then the other rock towards the hu entrance. She saw the barrier shimmer, trying to retain itself then collapse, the remains of the spiritual energy dissipating into the air.

Cautiously Kagome exited the hut and was almost immediately greeted by the sight of her friends snacking away! She let out a huff and stomped her foot, **"Whats the big idea? I barely got out and you guys already ate?" **Kagome's face got very red suddenly as the reality hit her, **"You did that to me on purpose Miroku!"**

Miroku raised his hands in a gesture meant for silence and peace as he stood and walked over, Sango hung back letting his explain. **"Kagome, I merely wished to challenge your skills and you did very well. You succeeded in releasing yourself and you didn't need to prepare breakfast. Come and join us." **He turned and returned to Sango who already had a bowl waiting for Kagome and offered it to her as she took a seat next to her. Kagome started her breakfast as she weighed what she had been told, **"It was just a test? Did I pass? Get an 'A', 'B', 'C', What?" **Miroku and Sango turned to each other, exchanging a confused look before Sango took over. "**Yes Kagome, we tested your training so far. Whichever of those means you did well you achieved."** Kagome flashed a bright smile and dug into her meal, speaking between bites "**So, what's on the agenda for today?" **she asked. Kagome was unsure if she was to help with the youkai exterminator armor or to train. **"I'm hurt Kagome, are you so sick of trainign with me already?' **Sango chuckled, glad to not be on the receiving end for once, sometimes she thought the monk must have spent time with too many foxes, he could be a trickster. **"Oh that's not it at all, I enjoyed yesterday, I just didn't know if Sango needed my help." **Kaome explained, going back to her rice. Sango shook her head, _Here it comes I know it, at least with Kagome I know it's all just a joke._ Sure enough Sango was right and the next words out of the Monks mouth were very expected, **"Then Kagome, we must train to the fullest of your abilites and raise many children together, think of how wonderful they would be. Surely they would be stronger than us both and the girls could inherit your large-" **Both women cut him off there, Sango's hiraikotsu connecting with his head and Kagome's palm with his face. **"You two wound me! I was going to say her large HEART and they could then be the envy of many village men later on." **The two women sighed, obviously not believing a word.

Sango stood and excused herself "**Well Kagome, I must get started on the armor, I will meet you two fo out midday meal." **Sango was gone in a flash before Kagome could even make a comment. _Great, now i'm stuck with the hentai monk..._ Kagome thought. She too excused herself to go wash the bowls and cookwear.

Later Miroku and Kagome met up, to resume her training. On the agenda for today was to collect the spiritual energy of her opponent. It could be done in a variety of ways including, absorbing a barrier instead of just destroying it. With an immensely strong barrier where the one that placed it is stronger than yourself, simply destroying it is impossible, since the placer is stronger. However, if you take the time to absorb it bit by bit you can gain strength. That particular use was too advanced for Kagome at that point however. What they would practice today was to absorb energy from an ofuda. As they did yesterday the spent a good portion sitting and discussing technique before actually attempting anything.

As they went over various uses Mirokue brought up something else, "**You can also use this to call to your soul. When you are advanced enough you will be able to listen in to Kikyo's actions in a way and know her feelings behind her actions." **Kagome bit her lip slightly, this was as good a time as any to bring up one of her concerns but found herself feeling almost guilty for thinking it. **"The soul we share, Kikyo and I, when she dies... It will return to me won't it?" **

"**Yes Kagome, this is why I brought this aspect of your training into effect so soon. Your soul will return and the souls she steals from dead women will finally rest. If you ever feel that she tries to collect on Inuyasha's debt you must draw your soul back. We can not allow our friend to spend eternity alone." **

"**I... I know, it's been weighing on me for months now. The Kikyo that walks now is a shell of herself. Everything I have heard about her in life is no more. She only carries anger and hate now. If only Inuyasha could see that." **

"**Do not doubt yourself or Inuyasha Kagome, from his actions it is apparent hlies elsewhere. Now, I will put my own spiritual energy into this Ofuda and you will take the energy for yourself. It will feel foreign and will be more difficult to control but you can do it." **

He gave the Ofuda a light charge and handed it to Kagome. She felt an uncomfortable pulse from it as she concentrated on drawing it in towards herself. There was some resistance but soon gave way and was absorbed into Kagome. Miroku nodded from across her. **"Good, now you will try with a barrier." ** With no further warning Miroku thrust his staff into the dirt and a small barrier formed just around them. **"This barrier will not repel you, all you need to do is touch it and draw it into yourself. It takes longer than breaking it but is much more benefitial. However any way you take out a barrier, the one that set it will be alerted." **

Kagome nodded and went to work, reaching out towards the edge of the barrier and concentrating. Gently, she coaxed the foreign energy into herself until there was nothing left. Miroku seemed surprised when she had completed her work. "**That was wonderful! You have such a light touch that I barely noticed at all, Normally it would feel quite invasive indeed. I suspect that somebody who wasn't paying close attention would not realize until it was too late. " **

After a couple more attempts Miroku was feeling fatigued and sent Kagome off to help

Sango.

She found her friend hard at work in a nearby hut with her faithful companion Kirara keeping watch outside. No wonder either, Sango was thoroughly into her task and had tuned out the world around her. Kagome alertd her by lightly clearing her throat. Sango turned to her with a smile, and motioned for her to come in. Kagome felt a little overwhelmed, all around her was the hides of various things and various pieces were attached and labeled in a bit of a disarray. She had never seen Sango so unorganized before.

Sango let out a rare laugh, "**Can you tell I only sewed as part of my training? There were other women in the village that usually made these, however part of a taijiya's training is knowing how to repair and sew our trademark armor. It's taking me a bit to get the hang of it again." **Kagome shook her head politely and sat down across from Sango. Taking a further look she smelt dye and noticed Sango's hands were faintly stained purple.

"**I already dyed the reinforced areas on you and Miroku's armor. I forgot to put on gloves. Here take this and repeat what I do." **

Sango had ahold of what Kagome recognized now to be Miroku's armor and she held her own. She explained how to properly stitch the sleeve, they used the sharpened bone of something as a needle and set to work. Sango had stressed to pull the hide so that it held no wrinkles as you stitched but you didn't stretch it.

Later they were greeted by Miroku with more rice and rabbit, which once again had been caught by Kirara. There were light discussions on when Inuyasha and Shippo should be back as well as touchier matters, what Miroku and Kagome had discussed that morning.

The next afternoon with Totosai he had a new visitor who carried a delievery that was as big as the deliveryflea.

"**Ah Totosai, what are you doing with Master Inyasha's fangs and why did you have me retrieve the hair of a fox youkai?" **

"**There you are Myoga, Inuyasha commissioned a sword for Shippo and I admit, it is causing quite the problem. I am combining Inuyasha's fang for strength, Shippo's fang for an attachment to his youki and the hair of this fox youkai to embed greater power of illusion." **

"**So what's the problem?"**

"**I don't know foxes! I know egotistical youkai that want the most powerful sword! This illusion and trickery is confusing... I might of forgot some of what I made the sword capable of." **

Myoga sighed, it was not so common knowledge that it didn't actually take that long for Totosai to forge a sword, the majority of his time was spent forgetting various things and trying to remember it before the client realized. Nonetheless, he was a great smith and youkai put up with him.

Inuyasha and Shippos next leg if their journey was completed faster than expected, although Inuyasha assumed the old mans estimation was on how fast his bull Mo Mo traveled and anything could outpace him. They were nearing the spider youkai's home. The pair could hear the rustle of hundreds of spiders and their webs encompassed vast areas. In the distance they saw a massive tree, completely covered in a huge web. There was a huge knot of web in the treetops and through it a human like being shuffled around.

Taking a closer look there was a break in the web at the base of the tree and a doorway. Inuyasha approached with Shippo clinging onto his shoulder, his small legs clattering together in his nervousness. Inuyasha looked up and called out,

"**YO! Ayane! Are you there?" **

A thick strand of web decended from the tree, followed by a woman with four arms. Her hair was a transucent silver with hints of purple. She had pointed ears at the sides of her head like most youkai and was very delicate looking. She was impossibly thin, with a short torso an long limbs. Her face held three eyes, a small nose and a small mouth with two long fangs peeking out. She approached the pair with inhuman grace, her eyes taking the two in. There was no mistaking that although she was not physically strong that this youkai could be very dangerous.

"**You are the inu hanyou Inuyasha, and you must be Shippo the fox. An odd pair indeed, very very strange. You seek my services do you not? Of course you do, my cousins have relayed as much." **

Ayane had a very quiet voice but had an air that was very commanding.

"**We are traveling companions but there are others in our group. I'm here to request afire rat kimono for Shippo." **

Quicker than even his brother Sesshomaru, Ayane plucked the fox kit from Inuyashas shoulders and examined him, paying no mind to his terrified expression. After a few moments she set him back where he was.

"**Lucky for you, my webs provide me with many things, fire rats included. He is small, it will not take much work at all. However there is the matter of payment..." **

Ayane turned her attention to Inuyasha's hair, her long fingered hands combing through sections. Inuyasha stood frozen, a small growl escaping when she touched his ears.

"**Some of your hair would be exquisite. How it catches the light and how strong it is. I sense the sacred jewel, and... It's pure! You must be the strange one who travels with a miko, taijiya and monk!" **

For a moment Inuyasha thought she would demand the jewel as payment, which was not happening. He didn't mind his hair being payment, it would just grow back in a day anyway but what was up with these demon bitches who wanted it? First Yura and now this one.

"**Keh, take as much of it as you want I guess and yeah I travel with them, what of it?" **

The demoness clapped her four hands together in joy and gave him a grin. "**Oh That is just wonderful, just perfect! You will bring her and the monk here! I need a barrier, a very strong one." **

"**What the fuck do you need a barrier for? You'd be purifed, besides what youkai needs a human's help?"**

Ayane's bottom two hands waved index fingers at him "**My oh my, your language. I must say the warnings were true. It matters not why I need them, just that I do and no I would not, I know powerful monks and mikos can put certain restrictions on a barrier. I will start and you will bring them to me. It if very fair." **

The spider woman was starting to irritate Inuyasha, her way of speaking was condescending and could be dismissive, still Totosai said she was good, but he also said she might eat them.

"**How do I know you ain't a human eater?" **

"**Well first off human just taste dreadful! So man ridden with disease. Besides if I tried to drink a miko or monks blood my poison would be purified forever! I would be a useless spider!" **

Reluctantly, Inuyasha nodded in agreement. If it came too it, he'd cut her down before he hurt Kagome.

She clapped again, flashing another toothy grin "**Perfect perfect perfect! Come up and I will get your little one measured at once, just up through the tree. There are stairs and everything for the unlucky ones that can't make their own web." **Ayane gave no further opportunity to speak, she shot a couple strings of web through her fingertips into the trees and ascended into the treetop.

"**She creeps me out Inuyasha." **

"**I know runt stay up there" **

The stairs were carved into the tree in a spiral upward and there were floating lights, no doubt fueled by youki. As he came into the spider youkai's home he realized the walls were made out of thick layered web binding the tree's branches into round walls, the same went for the floor. It was unnerving, being supported only by web. There were numerous holes in the walls serving as windows. It was like most huts of it's time with everything in one room although it did have a sleeping chamber as well.

"**Finally, now come over kit and we will begin. It will be part fire rat and I will also need a small amount of your blood to bind your youki to it, this will enable it to grow with you as you age." **

At first Shippo had jumped off Inuyasha and approached the youkai only to pounce back onto Inuyasha,

"**You need what?!" **

"**Get off runt, same thing happened to me as a kid. She only needs a little." **

Shippo inched off of Inuyashas shoulder again and walked over with his eyes squeezed shut and nodded. Ayane moved in the blink of an eye weaving a fine layer of silk around the kit in the shape of a Kimono. It was strange enough the web was expelled through her hands, even more strange when she used all four to form clothing, her hands moving quickly and precisely. Shippo opened one eye and looked on in confusion. While he was distracted Ayane made two very shallow cuts with her claws on both his wrists.

Inuyasha looked on in facination as the silk touching Shippos cuts slowly bled red until the whole thing was a deep blood red and seemed to materialize further. He watched as Ayane instructed he remove it as he would anything else. He noted she looked a bit fatigued, no doubt something like that was draining.

"**Now shoo! I can't do anything if you keep gawking Out out out!" **

The thin framed youkai practically shoved the two down the stairs.

Once they were a safe distance away Inuyasha let out his frustration.

"**Fucking bitch Ayane. You know what Kagome will do? She'll spray that damn stuff of ers at her and piss her off. This will be great! Drag Kagome into a forest FULL of spiders and a giant human four armed one!" **

Inuyasha continued to go on but soon Shippo blocked it out, he was sure it would continue al the way to Sangos village. He wasn't complaining and he had been manhandled and covered in a web that soon was covered in his blood. Thinking of that Shippo looked down, thanks to his youkai healing the cuts were already disappearing. He yawned and curled up, might as well nap.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I'd like to thank everyone for reading so far and to the people that have reviewed, favorite, or followed my work so far.

I would enjoy hearing some feedback on the story so far so please, leave reviews. It's nice to hear my work is appreciated. Heck, even leave a review if you hate it, is it that my grammar is incorrect, that the plot sucks, what? Any feedback will help :) Enjoy.

If anyone knows Japanese I do need a name for Shippo's fang. I'm not particular on the name as long as it has something to do with a fox; illusion, trickery etc.

Chapter 4:

**"You want me to go where? What does she even want with us? Does she know I can't make a barrier?" **

Kagome was horrified to even think about going in such a place. She had gotten much better about some things but she was still a modern woman in others. That included being afraid of spiders, the spider heads and Naraku had made those fears worse. They were just creepy!

"**Ayane wants a barrier. Scrawny little spider must rely on only her poison. She just wants others to stay away. Not that it should be a problem, she's hella irritating. Of course I didn't tell her you wern't trained! What kind of dumbass do you think I am to let that slip." **

This had been going on for the better part of an hour, the wench was being very stubborn about helping her own fox kit just because 'the scary spiders' freaked her out. His already short temper was about to blow.

"**She is a wimpy spider! What the hell is your problem?" **

A little ways back the remainder of the group stood, as usual it was up to Inuyasha and Kagome, rarely did they truly get to voice an opinion. To Sango it mattered not if they left, she had used what she needed to her in old village and it wouldn't take much to pack up and leave. Miroku didn't mind leaving either, although it was the point of the matter, he was needed just as much as Kagome in this task and he hadn't been able to get a word in between their friends bickering. However, the monk knew when he was needed and quickly spoke up,

"**Now Kagome, lets look at this as a whole. In just a few days you have picked up an insurmountable amount of information. I never imagined someone could learn so much in such a short time. You are very well on your way to being able to easily protect yourself, Inuyasha is here as well. He has always done an excellent job of keeping our group safe. Not to mention, this is all for a good cause, Shippo is growing up and a fire rat kimono will be of great help to him. " **

Kagome blushed, Miroku made it sound so petty that she was against it, all without even hinting at that and he was correct. She sighed and gathered herself to give an apology to Inuyasha, undoubtably it would go to his head and he wouldn't forget this any time soon.

"**I'm sorry Inuyasha, i'll get my bag and we can be on our way."**

Inuyasha stood dumbstruck, watching as Kagome jogged deeper into the village to retrieve his things, it was not often th group sided with him and even more rare that it resulted in an apology. He was tempted to shove it in the miko's face. After all that was the master plan. Be an ass, shove Kagome away, kick Narku's ass straight to hell, hope Kikyo doesn't drag him along with her, and then perhaps try to win Kagome back when all the danger had passed.

Caught in his thoughts he almost missed Miroku's hand on his shoulder "**You know my friend, causing a fight with Kagome, about a very important thing I might add, is not the way to win her over" **Inuyasha half heartedly swiped at the offending hand with his claws, pleased when they retreated back to Miroku's side. "**Why the hell would I want that?"** A knowing smile played on Miroku's lips, **"Say what you will my friend but we all know the truth. Perhaps being nicer when it's just the two of you would be more acceptable"**

Miroku left his female challenged friend and called to Sango, the two of them leaving to pack and Shippo scampered after them. It seemed even the runt was in agreement. He growled to himself low in his throat. It was pointless getting close to Kagome now, didn't they see that? Nonetheless, an apology wouldn't hurt, not if only Kagome heard it.

He took off after the young Miko, catching her in mere seconds although she had quite the head start. She had slowed to a walk by then and hadn't even heard him approach, _Weak human ears, _thought the hanyou. He grabbed her by the left arm and spun her around, keeping a hold of her arm while he spoke.

"**Oi, wench... I might not of said it right before. Although if your puny human ears had really heard what I MEANT we wouldn't of fought. Sorry."**

Kagome rolled her eyes at him, typical Inuyasha, giving an apology that put you at fault so he still looked tough. She raised her right hand to rest over his own on her left arm and gave him a soft smile "**Come on, maybe you're sorry enough to carry my bag for me too?" **

_Thank Kami for Kagome, she never makes apologies too bad, always knows what I mean. _He removed his hand from her arm, briefly thinking about taking ahold of her hand but squashed the thought, crouching in front of her he looked back "**Get on, those skinny legs of yours are slow." **Kagome complied, hopping onto his back and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, leaning forward to continue talking to him. **"Yeah, well this puny human wouldn't be so puny if you had some patience and let me walk once and a while." "Keh" **_"but then I couldn't touch you, stupid. _Finished Inuyasha in his mind. His nose lead then straight to her belongings and he watched impatiently as she shoved everything in the hut into that monstrocity of a bag.

Nearby Sango and Miroku were preparing to depart as well, Sango had found a dark green pack that she put her nearly completed exterminator suits of Kagome and Miroku in along with a few smaller weapons. Just as she was ready to stand and pick it up, Miroku shouldered it for her. Always the shy one, Sango blushed, after all this time she still wasn't used to the little things he helped her with. Although it should be no big deal, especially considering that his 'cursed' hand usually made contact with her rear end.

"**Be at ease Sango, I mean no harm only to help. You already carry Hiraikotsu with you without complaint, let me get this. They are my clothes you carry after all." **

She waited for some further comment but it never came. Sango rose from her seated position, her butt in the air for only a second as she went to stand to her full height. It was all the opportunity that Miroku needed and he grabbed her with not one but two hands! Instantly her face heated from anger and embarrassment,

"**I knew it you damn monk! You can't ever do one nice thing without grabbing me!" **

She shouted, a moment later, hiraikotsu crashing into his shoulder. She stormed of towards the front of the village, leaving him on the ground, he'd catch up soon enough. Kirara and Shippo were waiting outside the hut and both jumped up to follow after her. Knowng how Sango was when se was angry Shippo didn't even bother to say anything, however he and the fire cat shared a look.

Inuyasha and Kagome had already been waiting when Sango, Shippo and Kirara appeared walking toward them. Inuyasha raised a questioning eyebrow but wisely said nothing. Kagome on the other hand held no such reservations, she questioned the absense of Miroku immediately "**Sango, what happened to Miroku?" **Sango continued to stalk forward as she ground out "**Bouzo monk made another pass at me, can't ever just be nice. Stupid monk doesn't even realize if he'd just go about it the right way he'd have a chance to without getting hit." **Sango's tone turned sad as she continued on, "**"We're promised to another, will he never learn? I've read the stories from your time, why can't I be wooed like an average woman?" **

Inuyasha was distinctly out of his comfort zone and he and Shippo slipped off, to make sure Sango hadn't hit the monk too damn hard.

Kagome embraced her friend, running her hand through her hair as the slightly older woman took comfort in her. "**Oh Sango i'm sure if Miroku knew that's what you wanted he would do it. He can be as oblivious as Inuyasha sometimes. We'll get the thought planted in his mind, don't worry." **A couple kind words were all Sango needed. She stepped back and smiled, whispering a "thanks" and took a look around, at this rate the group would never be reunited.

A short time later the group was off, they traveled in leisure on foot with various members of the group multitasking.

Shippo was practicing his transformations, at the moment he was doing his best imiation of a dog, largely to tease Inuyasha. He was a white husky looking creature and he had even managed to transform his tail a bit, his greatest weakness in his transformations. It was still the tail of a fox but at least it was colored white.

"**Runt, try transforming into things you are looking at. You'll never get it right if you're having to guess." **Inuyashas voice was gruff but encouraging. It was obvious to everyone in the group that Inuyasha and Shippo ad bonded a bit while they had been away, which was a relief. Inuyasha could be as bad as a child sometimes.

Shipo gave a sharp nod studied Kirara as they walked along, he stopped for a moment to concentrate and in a moment a 'pop' was heard and in Shippo's place another fire cat stood. His transformation was excellent. By choosing a youkai of similar size it was easier on him, coupled with the fact that he was familiar with Kirara. He had managed everything perfectly. Feeling confident in his transformation, he ran forward on all fours. Unfortunately this led to a second pop as the two tails of the fire cat transformed to one. Kirara jumped down from Sango's arms and ran off to play with the young fox who now resembled her.

Meanwhile the adults of the group walked together while Kagome and Miroku focused on her spiritual training, in the last few days Kagome had been able to create barriers, just not very large ones. She could form a small barrier around herself by extending her arms as the edge of the barrier. As long as her body was connected the barrier would hold. She had tried to form barriers with anchor points but even though her miko energy should of held it fizzled out in moments. So, as they traveled the two practiced. Kagome would form her barrier and then Miroku would lend his strength to extend it outward so Kagome could learn how it felt. Once Kagome understood the feeling, Miroku drew back, taking just the amount of strength he had initially given. He did so slowly so Kagome wouldn't realize.

Sango and Inuyasha looked on with triumphant grins. Without even realizing it, Kagome had engulfed them all within her barrier. Silently, they walked on, not letting their friend in on how big of an accomplishment she had achieved.

Through the day they continued their travels, everyone continuing to be in high spirits. It seemed that Kagome and Miroku's training had repelled the demons in the area, for not a single person in their group sensed a thing the entire day.

The next day wasn't as quiet, before the group had even awoken on their own Inuyasha shouted frantically for everyone to get their ass up. A huge oni was staggering their way. The youkai towered over the group, standing over ten feet tall and carried a massive club. Inuyasha stood at the front, protecting the group as they scrambled to their feet and weapons.

"**Whadda want ya big ugly bastard?!" **

Yelled Inuyasha, who already had Tessaiga out and waving at the oni un threat.

" **Mooore Shaaaarrrds." **

"_Keh weak thing can barely even speak. _Thought Inuyasha confidently.

Behind him the group had gotten themselves together just as the oni was awkwardly charging forward. His left leg was massive compared to his right. It seemed to be an unspoken agreement between everyone to let Kagome take care of it. Miroku and Sango stood at the back ready, Sangos massive hiraikotsu ready to beead the monster if necessary. Inuyasha leaped back as the oni charged past, giving mock chase as he kept an eye on Kagome, staying close to grab her if needed. Kagome stood confidently, with an arrow drawn back as she aimed right for his heart. She poured strength into her arrow and let it fly. Already her advancing strength was shown as her arrow missed it's target but it hit the oni's right lung and her spiritual power was rapidly dissenegrating the entire creature. The oni went down to one knee, grabbing his chest, trying and failing to hold his bod together. Quickly, after she fired the first arrow a second one flew into the creatures leg, purifying the shard and the oni's ability to heal. In burst of pink light it was gone and only a large shard remained.

The rest of the group gathered around her to congratulate her on her success while Inuyasha retrieved the shard for her, **"That'll do wench. Though next time you could leave something for the rest of us to hack up. You didn't even say it had a shard!" **

"**I for one prefer it Inuyasha, not being covered in oni guts is a welcome change and there won't be a stinking, rotting carcass around to attract more youkai" **

Sango said, a grin on her face. It was a welcome thing for sure. It was slightly comical however, there had been plenty of times where any one of their group had taken out a youkai single handed, but it had never been their sweet Kagome who needed protection. Kagome placed the shard with the rest of their collection and Miroku noticed it sparkled, even Midoriko's soul seemed to be proud of the new guardian.

With the remains of Kagome's spiritual energy still in the area, they heard other nearby youkai flee. The cowards who were too weak to try and take the shards themselves and waited for the oni to come group set out again, they too leaving the scene of battle. No doubt a youkai would think their group to be beginning to fatigue and try another attack. This time the group traveled at a quicker pace, Sango and Miroku on the fire cat in their usual fashion and Skippo and Kagome with Inuyasha.

The groups first stop was to Totosai's forge. The humans of the group and Kirara hung back, making a temporary camp a few miles away. It was too much for a human, the stench of the volcano and the heat of magma just underneath the surface. Even if that had been tolerable Inuyasha wouldn't blame them for avoiding the crazy old youkai. As they neared the entrace to Totosai's cave Inuyasha felt a familiar prick to his cheek and slapped it. He held the flattened flea youkai in front of his face with a glare as his retainer inflated himself again.

"**What a pleasure to taste you again master Inuyasha! I've heard rumors that your group has stopped searching for the hanyou Naraku. WHY! What terrors will happen now tat he isn't being beaten back?" **

"**You're just scared because you don't know where to hide flea. It's all part of the plan. Now go ask Kagome about it." **

Inuyasha flicked him back toward their group and Shippo laughed. Shippo, who had been walking alongside him ran forward into the cave, his bushy tail twitching in excitement for his new weapon.

"**Totosai! I've returned for my sword!" **

Totosai was seen walking forward to greet them, scratching his head in confusion. Sometimes Inuyasha wondered if the old man really was that senile or he did it to irritate people.

"**Sword? What sword?" **

"**Totosai! You made me a sword you took Inuyasha and my fangs for it!" **

"**OOOH! That sword. Well wy didn't you say so. Hold on a minute." **

Totosai left, going back into the cave. Thankfully they didn't have to go though the usual argument to get anything. Perhaps it wasn't as fun to toy with a kid. Moments later Totosai emerged with a small sword, sheathed in the bark of Bokuseno, the perfect size for shippo as he was now.

"**Oi! Whats the runt supposed to do when he grows?" **

Inuyasha yelled, youkai grew into adolecents quickly, before their aging slowed to a crawl. Soon the runt would outgrow this. A soft rustle of fabric let Inuyasha know that Myoga was back. The flea youkai cleared his throat and explained.

'**Master Inuyasha, that is the reason both fangs were needed. Totosai managed to link the sword to his youki. As Shippo grows in strength and size his sword will as well. Truly a one of a kind sword." **

Inuyasha nodded in understanding and Shippo rushed forward to accept his new sword with a huge grin. Totosai handed it over and Shippo unsheathed his sword.

"**What does it do Totosai?" **

Asked Shippo, looking to the older youkai for advice. Myoga and Totosai both gave a chuckle.

**"Ah, Shippo. You must learn the swords power for yourself or you will never be the true master of it." **

Shippo opened his mouth to complain but the cowardly flea had already taken off as well as Totosai retreating back into the confines of the forge. Sighing, Shippo sheathed his sword and alid it into his Obi. Inuyasha picked him up by the back of his fur vest and tossed him onto his shoulder, a bit roughly.

"**Come on brat, we've got places to be. I'll help ya out once we get your fire rat robes" **

Shippo nodded, sulking on the hanyou's shoulder as he raced off to gather the rest of their group and set off again. There was still a few hours of daylight and if they hurried they could just about make it to Ayane's tree web house. Inuyasha skidded to a stop just in front of the group, tapping his foot impatiently at the sight before him. Lazy humans ad already unpacked, started a fire and were making a meal. He took a wiff and smelled ramen, _well I guess it won't hurt to start tomorrow since there's ramen. Can't let ramen go to waste. _Despite his mind already being made up, he made a show of being annoyed.

'**What the hell is this? I leave you humans alone for half an hour and you decided we should stop for the day? Is that my ramen you're going to eat? No way!" **

"**Relax Inuyasha it's for you. We were hoping you'd be willing to catch something for dinner?" **

Kagome diffused the situation perfectly. Ramen plus telling Inuyasha he was needed in some way equaled everyone being happy. By now the ramen had finished cooking in their cups and she handed the two to Inuyasha. He sat down on the spot and slurped the noodles in record time, lacking in manners as usual. Around him the group idly chattered about things. When he was finished he stood and anounced his departure. Once he was out of earshot, the conversations turned. Kagome was the first, turning to Shippo.

"**A sword?! What was Inuyasha thinking, you're too young for one Shippo. You're just a child." **

Not used to Kagome being the one mad at him, Shippo looked down. He expected his new sword would be taken soon.

"**Kagome, remember, it is different here than in your time. If Shippo was a boy in my village his training would of begun as soon as he was walking. It is important he know how to defend himself with everything we encounter." **

Sango was quick to the boys defense. Often Kagome thought of things in the way that they'd be percieved in her world and not the one they were in presently. Besides it gave her something to do, with her best friend spending most of her time with Miroku she had been bored. Training a fox youkai was sure to be a challenge.

"**But a sword? I thought he'd get something to help with his illusions." **

"**It's entirely possible that is what it does, after all Totosai is known for catering to the different needs of youkai that are his clients." **

With that the disagreement died and each memeber was left to wait in their own way while Inuyasha hunted.

Sango took the opportunity to start with Shippo. Inuyasha would be able to help with unlocking the blade's attacks but Shippo needed to know how to properly use it as well. It was a bit awkward as it must have been with Miroku and Kagome at first. The group had been growing closer with members they didn't normally spend as much time with lately. Kagome was the one that usually cared for Shippo, he was like her own and the younger woman had a natural knack for mothering. She called Shippo aside and they began with the bare basics, how to hold it and stand balanced and a few basic blocks. It was difficult for Sango with the extreme heigh difference. She found herself on her knees with her, holding her own sword as the two practiced in slow motion. For now she wanted to start building muscle memory with the young fox.

Shippo for his part was excited, even though he had been a part of the group from the beginning nobody had looked to teach him before and here was Sango, the strongest human e knew teaching him to swordfight.

Miroku sat meditating, something he had neglected to do for a few days while Kagome practiced her new skills. She practiced creating a barrier, combining ways to do so in hopes that it stayed. She took ahold of two arrows and created a barrier, another small one, just encircling her body. Then she placed her arrows in the ground, they too held a spiritual charge. She kept her hands on the arrows for a few moments, envisioning in her mind, her barrier staying in place after she released her arrows. She hoped that instead of forming the barrier before she set her anchors and then meshing her barrier with them something would change.

Slowly she backed her hands away, focusing on continuing to feed her new creation with energy. To her delight the barrier kept it's shape. Perhaps she just hadn't given her previous barriers enough strength and they had just collapsed? Gaining confidence she picked up one of the arrows, her barrier shimmered, threatening to collapse until she focused again on its shape. Slowly she stood and walked a few feet outward with her arrow before sticking it in the ground again. The enlarged size weakened the barrier and Kagome had to hurry to reinforce it again. It was a tedious way to form a barrier but it had worked! However it was tiring her, and she reached out, making a final choice to draw her power back in before she collaped.

Kirara was the first to notice, transforming to her full size and giving a roar to alert her companions. The fire cat went over the Kagome and nudged her with her nose. The miko was out cold. The group was rushing over to Kagome just as Inuyasha reappeared, yelling loud enough for the whole country to hear.

"**What the hell happened to Kagome?" **

Sango and Shippo looked to Miroku to help, they hadn't a clue for her sudden collapse. Miroku stepped forward, he was the only one to look calm about the situation.

"**Relax my friends, Kagome simply exerted herself and her body is recovering in sleep. You must remember. While Kagome has been doing very well and holds immense power she is not used to using it. It is a similar feeling to just physically exhausting herself. If she had been trained from a child she would understand her limits and wouldn't have the power to over do it anyway. **

**However, her soul is well versed in what she wants to do while her body remain largely in the dark. It must be a strange feeling indeed. Coupled with the fact that she does not have her entire soul, we will have to watch and ensure she does not overdo it." **

The group accepted Miroku's explanation until it came to her soul. Mirokue hadn't said it harshly but Sango and Shippo flinched in anticipation for Inuyasha's reaction.

Inuyasha approached Miroku till they stood nose to nose, his eyes blazing with fury, he grabbed the monk by the front of his robes and lifted him. Miroku was strangely calm, most likely knowing any further action would only upset Inuyasha further.

"**Monk, are you saying this is Kikyo's fault? She didn't choose to come back, she just did. Can't see how it's her fault anyway, Kikyo uses her powers just fine and she barely has any part of her orignal soul at all. She can do more in death than Kagome has ever managed." **

Sango frowned, glad that Kagome was unconscious for this. While the two men had it out she picked up Kagome and brought her to her sleeping bag, laying her down on it and waiting.

"**Inuyasha, my friend, let me explain. Kikyo was already a trained priestess when she passed. This is all new for Kagome and since her powers were largely unused it is difficult for her is all. I meant no disrespect." **_'only a little bit. Inuyasha must learn that Kagome is his future and Kikyo his past.' _Miroku wisely finished his train of thought to himself. Inuyasha must have been satisfied with his answer as he was dropped back onto his feet. He smoothed out his robes and rejoined Sango.

Inuyasha picked up the adolescent pig he had killed previously and tossed it at Sango, **"Heads up!" **he called, giving Sango just enough time to stand and brace herself to catch it. What had been no effort at all for Inuyasha to throw she found difficult to even catch. _R_ude. Was Sango's passing thought as she pulled a knife from her sleeve and went to work properly butchering it. As usual Inuyasha had gutted the kill so as to not attract other predators with the fluids but there was still a great deal of work to be done. Soon it was being cooked and their group only had to wait. Inuyasha was impatient as ever, even after ramen he was still hungry. He had never understood humans needed pork fully cooked.

After the insults to Kagome, dinner was very quiet. The most action was that Shippo routinely sent glares to Inuyasha as well as sticking out his tongue. In response Inuyasha tossed rocks at him. Soon they bedded down for the night, Sango taking the care to put Kagome in her sleeping bag so she would avoid a chill before hunkering down with a transformed Kirara. The rest of group were silent as well, Shippo quietly snuggling to Kagome, Miroku sleeping as near to Sango as he could that was out of slapping distance and Inuyasha in a tree as usual.

While the rest of the group drifted off to sleep Inuyasha was left to his thoughts. _I hadn't meant to insult Kagome, not really. It was just my stupid mouth running off with me. I just dudn't want Kikyo blamed for it either. Kagome is who I want but also who I can not have. I had Kikyo, but not really. We didn't trust and she wouldn't take me as I am. _

Inuyasha's thoughts plagued him until late into the night before he too drifted they would confront Ayane, who hopefully had told the truth about her aversion to humans.


End file.
